


11:59 PM

by Prrrrmm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Everyone loves Neil, Gen, Happy New Year!, M/M, andrew is happy and in love, super fluffy, theyve made great strides to be healthier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrrrmm/pseuds/Prrrrmm
Summary: Happy New Years 2019!Andrew takes a moment for introspection and realizes how far he and Neil have come. Once upon a time he would have felt he didn’t deserve this, now is a different story.





	11:59 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!! I hope everyone is having a great (and safe!) night!   
> We’ll pretend I posted this at midnight okay?

They were sitting on their couch, Neil facing the TV though he didn’t pay any attention to it, and Andrew tucked into the corner facing Neil. 

He stared unabashedly, in a way that if Neil knew he was doing it he would get that little smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. It was a smile only for him- reserved and secret. “Staring,” he would say, like it wasn’t overdone a hundred times between them. Like he knew what it did to Andrew’s heart every time he did it- the clenching of a love filled pain. 

But Neil wasn’t looking at him for once, he was focused on the cat turning into mush under his scarred hands. Sir was a lap hog and King watched with barely concealed jealousy from across the room- Andrew realized belatedly all attention was on Neil for the moment. It would only be a matter of time before King would stalk across the room to push Sir off and claim his spot on Neil’s lap next. 

Laughing softly, Neil pressed a kiss to the top of Sir’s head and Sir purred even louder than he had a moment before. The scene before him was sweet- as sweet as the coffee he was drinking to stay up and watch the stupid ball drop. It had been a long day of practice and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Andrew took another sip of his coffee to dispel any thoughts of his bed for now. 

He had never cared before about the new year. It was just another notch on the wall, another year to survive. But now it meant so much  _ more.  _

A year of playing professionally, a year with their cats, of waking up beside Neil each and every day. Another year of Neil. 

Things were different now than they used to be, each and everyone one of them for the better. The old Andrew, the one who woke everyday fighting with claws and teeth, he would have said someone like him didn’t deserve it. But that was something that had changed for the better- he  _ did _ deserve happiness. 

Another thing that had changed was Neil wasn’t obsessed with watching the ball drop. After Baltimore, Andrew supposed he understood the need to see another year shepherded in with other people celebrating. It was proof that Neil had made it once more. But here they were, years later and Neil only looked up at the tv once when one of the songs he liked began to play. The proof in his survive was  _ them.  _

The thought filled Andrew with a fluttering warmth- still surprising after all this time. Maybe one day Neil wouldn’t evoke such wonder in his. Maybe one day he would just accept that Neil was his to hold and love and that would be that. But today wasn’t it. Today he still felt a sense wonderment that someone like Neil was even real. 

Bugging Neil in the ribs with his toes, Andrew waited until he looked up at him. Setting his mug aside, he leaned forward to tug Neil close. 

Pressing his lips to Neil’s, he murmured impossibly soft, “Happy New Years.”

It was cheesy, it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Neil was saying it right back with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comment or kudo if that’s your cup of tea! If you notice any mistakes feel free to let me know! I typed this on my phone at 1 AM laying in bed haha


End file.
